


Double Tap

by Str4y



Series: Bang [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Bruising, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Illegal Activities, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Prequel, Smut, Violence, binsung, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Jisung and Changbin were good at everything. They were good at stealing, good at fucking, but they were the best at deception. Especially Jisung.Minho was his best friend. Chan was his boss. Hyunjin genuinely liked him.Jisung didn’t hate the people he was working with, at least not at first. But they got in his way. At least that’s what Changbin had told him.Prequel to Hit Me
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Bang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519151
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Double Tap

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired of looking at this sitting in my docs so here take it skdjdhd it’s hit me 2 so if you didn’t read hit me this might not make a lot of sense 
> 
> Oh like always I didn’t beta and I don’t think I’ve shared this fic with anyone(?) I could be wrong but here’s this mess

The company. Or that was what Chan liked to call it. The company, a fancy name for Chan’s little business, his section of whatever cartel affiliate he was involved with. Jisung learned not to ask many questions. As long as he sold and kept Chan happy, All was good. 

Jisung wasn’t a saint. He was a good student, good kid he guessed, too. But he wasn’t perfect. And he wasn’t anyone that anyone else could really look up to. He was after all, a drug dealer. 

Chan was a good boss. He paid them a fair amount and treated them well. He was funny, quirky even. Chan had such a bright demeanor opposed to his career choice. He should have been intimidating and scary, but he was just a pretty genuine guy. 

“Jisung, you wanna hang out after?”

Jisung blinked a moment, shaking his head of curly blonde to look at the elder man sitting beside him, hand at his thigh, “huh?”

“After your deal. Do you want to head back to the river and...hang out?” 

Ah. The river. Jisung liked to go after hours and sit at the river. It was nice, the moon always lit so well, and the river was always quiet. It was perfect. 

“I guess that’d be okay.” Jisung smirked, leaning in towards the man, getting a soft giggle in reply. “It’ll be our little secret, Minho.”

Honestly, Jisung didn’t care who knew what he’d be doing tonight. He’d slept with most of them by now, and honestly? He didn’t mind. 

“You sure you won’t get scolded in class tomorrow for being so exhausted?” Minho was laughing again, except now his lips were on Jisungs throat, “your last year is important. Don’t you wanna graduate well?”

Jisung snickered in reply, carding his fingers into Minhos messy hair, “I graduate in a month, I think one day of restlessness will be okay. If I fall asleep during ahhh—“

Jisung got cut off by Minhos hand trailing dangerously, fingertips poking underneath of Jisungs waistband, the slightest touch of skin causing him to roll his eyes back. 

“You sure?” Minho whispered, breath cool against his neck. 

“Totally.”

Jisung was used to it. He loved it. Though Minho wasn’t honestly his first choice, he did enjoy their times together. 

Minho used to be Chan’s favorite. By favorite, he meant toy. Minho was Chan’s favorite toy. Jisung has witnessed a thousand times how compliant and needy Minho used to be for Chan. Chan adored him, would pet his hair at meetings, even have Minho sit in his lap. Used to. Chan had moved on. Well, kind of. Was it moving on? Jisung wasn’t positive. Chan never really ditched Minho. Jisung could still hear them fucking in the office, Minho begging for Chan to fill him up as he cursed and cried out at the top of his lungs. They fucked a lot. Often. 

But Jisung was Chan’s new favorite. Chan had a strict morality about Jisungs age. They were only a few years apart, barely noticeable. But Chan made it clear he didn’t want to mess with Jisung till he was an adult. The amount of sex he’d gotten for his birthday was tremendous. Chan made sure Jisung had everything he could have ever wanted. And every boy he wanted, too. It sucked for a long time, being told he was too young to fuck with most of them. Jisung didn’t care, but they did. A lot of weird ass morals. 

—— 

“Jisung, do you think the new guy is going to be pretty?” 

Jisung felt heavy, leaning on his elbows against the blanket at the grass, “pretty?”

Minho rolled over, shoulder blades glimmering in sweat as the moon settled just perfectly over him, “we don’t get pretty ones often.”

“Oh. Are you tired of me?” Jisung teased, grabbing Minhos chin into his palm, rolling his thumb over Minhos pouty lips, “already?”

“I don’t want to be replaced.”

Replaced. 

“You’re not being replaced. I’m not gonna go any—“

“Chan.”

Ah. 

“Minho...you know it’s nothing personal.”

“What if he replaces me with the new kid? Shoves me into some shitty desk job?”

“We don’t know what the new guy’s talents are. He might not even be a dealer, Minho.”

Minho frowned, eyes shiny and milky, “what if he is?”

“I doubt he’d replace you, Minho. Just because Woojin got transferred to bounty doesn’t mean you will, too. And...even if you did get transferred, Chan wouldn’t love you any less.”

“It bothers me. Woojin got transferred because you came along—no offense. And now that there’s another new guy coming in...who’s to say I won’t get the boot?”

Jisung laughed, rolling over Minho, chests touching and so hot. “You won’t go anywhere, I promise.” 

In a way, Jisung was right. Well, he was right that time. When Hyunjin came in, there were no transfers. Hyunjin was like an assassin. A hitman. A really good one, too. He was super talented and had a nice kill count. 

He was Jisungs age. Just a little older. 

——

“Chan, you gonna replace me, huh?” Jisung laughed, drawing circles into Chan’s chest, “how rude of you.”

An arm swung around Jisungs back, hold tight and firm. 

“Ji, I could never replace you. You’re the best of them all.” Chan smiled, eyes full of adornment. 

God, Jisung wished he felt the same. 

“Hyunjins interesting. He worries Minho a lot.” Jisung spoke, eyes focusing on the trail of sweat that rolled down Chan’s abs, slowly coating each muscle. 

“Minho is always worried about something.” Chan laughed, running fingers through his own matted hair, “I hear everything you guys talk about. He keeps worrying he’s going to get a transfer.”

“Is he?”

Chan was hesitant. Jisung had his answer. 

“Soon. He’s been slacking lately. He’s not pulling in as much anymore and he nearly got robbed the last deal.”

Jisung pursed his lips, wiggling from Chan’s grasp to settle into the sheets beside him, “that wasn’t his fault. The guy was—“

“I just want you guys to be safe.” Ah. “Minho could have been shot in the head.” But he wasn’t? “I transferred Woojin for about the same reason.”

“I mean, it’s a dangerous job. You can’t protect all of us forever, Chan.” 

“I can try.” The brunette sigh, eyes falling shut, “can’t lose any of you.”

Chan was pretty genuine, Jisung guessed. And he loved Jisung. Trusted him, cared about him. 

That was his own mistake. 

——

“How much?” 

“Enough.”

“Okay, but how is your boss this stupid?” 

“Changbin, he’s an idiot. They all are.”

Maybe falling in love with some dude buying pot off of him was a bad idea. Jisung should have known better, but he couldn’t help it. Changbin was...very different. He was dark yet bright, and could be serious yet funny. Changbin was all around, very interesting. 

“So, When is enough, enough?” Changbin asked, adjusting the hoodie, zipper hanging, “when are you going to bail on him?”

Jisung rose up, pressing his fingertips to the tip of changbins nose, “when I’m ready.”

——-

Jisung wasn’t entirely sure when he’d be ready to leave. The rush was fun. The in-house drama between everyone was nice. He was growing detached from people he once loved. Cared about. 

Watching Minhos transfer. Was nice. 

“This is bullshit, Chan.” Minho was of course distraught. He was ticked. His worst fears had come through and Jisung was doing everything he could to keep it together. To not laugh at how whiny Minho was getting. 

“You’ll be with Woojin it’ll be—“

“I’ll be away from you!”

Jisung couldn’t fight it. The grin. He couldn’t help it. Chan was on the verge of breaking down himself. He actually cared about Minho. About all of them. 

“I’m sorry.”

Chan walked out of the room, the click of the door and Minhos knees hitting the ground so satisfactory. 

Minhos replacement was really cute. Some foreign blonde kid who was way too naive to be suspected. He had a bright smile and fucking freckles. Minho couldn’t compete with that. Felix was a gem. 

“Jisung I have a meeting in ten minutes.” Chan hissed, fingers tangled around Jisungs hair as he bobbed his head along Chan’s length. Anything to keep things quiet. Keep everything as normal as possible for them. 

“Hnn?” Jisung hummed, causing Chan to buck back against his rolling chair, gasping out as the vibrations, “did you say something?” He laughed, popping off of Chan. 

“Jisung, I’m serious. Felix will be here any min—“

“Let him join. I wanna see how those freckled cheeks can take your cock.” Jisung whispered, pressing tiny kisses along Chan’s shaft, fingers squeezing at his balls with enough force to have Chan shivering in his grasp. 

Chan took a moment before shoving Jisungs head down some, adjusting himself, arms at the table as he scooted his chair in, knocking one of Jisungs knees. 

“Ow what the fuck?”

“Just...keep doing what you’re doing. Just don’t be loud.” Chan shuddered. 

Good luck. Unless Felix was an idiot, he’d know what was happening under the table. 

“Gotcha, boss.” Jisung laughed out again before lapping at Chan’s tip teasingly, causing the man's thighs to tighten around him. 

“Jisung I swear—Felix. Thanks for coming.” Heh. Felix was there. Good. 

Jisung stayed silent as he was told, filling his mouth with Chan’s length that’d bust at any moment. He was surprised Chan hadn’t come yet. Maybe Felix was Jisungs replacement. Probably. Every time a new dealer came...damn. 

“Ah, what did you need to ask me about?” Felix asked, sitting in the chair across from Chan. Thank god the desk had no proper divider. Jisungs could see Felix’s knee bounce as he settled himself. Good. He was anxious. Maybe jisung should suck his dick too. 

Chan shifted some, jisung only turning back to take Chan’s length down his throat, bobbing his head slowly to prevent the obvious sucking noise. 

“I—I wanted to ask how your first days were going.” 

“They’re going alright. Everyone’s been so welcoming. Though one of them seems...I guess I took his job?”

“Yeah…” Chan was shaking. He’d bust soon. Jisung let out a tiny sigh before moving a hand to the base of Chan’s shaft. “He uh—he’s upset that I’m transferring him. But it was for his safety.”

“Yeah, pretty dangerous job?” Felix’s laugh was cute. Jisung hadn’t heard it too much. 

“So dangerous that I wanted to bring in another.”

Jisung nearly choked as he hit the underside of the table, hard and loud. 

Loud enough for Felix to gasp and fall out of his chair. Loud enough for Felix to dart his eyes under the table to lock with Jisungs that had a mouth of Chan’s dick. 

“Fuck.” Chan growled, backing up in his chair, quickly pulling up his zipper and stuffing the dick that was way too hard to stuff right now. 

“Hi Jisung. I knew you guys did this but—you could have just told me. I almost had a heart attack!” Felix was cute. 

Jisung wiped his mouth, pulling up from under the table to offer an embarrassing bow before glaring his eyes towards Chan. 

Another? 

“What do you mean by another?”

Panic. Slight panic. Not that Jisung cared. But he couldn’t afford to be replaced. He hadn’t stolen enough drugs yet. He needed more time. 

“I’m adding another boy to the team.”

“What the hell does that mean for me?” Jisung asked, trying his best to stay calm. He made fun of Minho when he got replaced. He couldn’t break. He had to stay calm 

“Nothing.” Chan arched his brow, standing uncomfortably, “it just means there’s a new boy.”

“But you always—“

“I need three of you now.”

Three? They always had three?

“What happened to San—“

“Shot in the head.” Chan sighed, Felix’s eyes going wide. “I’m not replacing anyone. I’m just adding another. And I’m putting you three together in the same district. My mistake was separating you guys in the first place.”

“No it wasn’t a mistake.” Jisung began, “it covers more ground.”

“I want you three selling in the same district. Two new fresh faces will get lots of new customers. And you’re familiar. You’ll continue to get the customers who trust us.”

“Okay but you’re losing business—“

“Jisung.” Chan’s hands were in his messy brown hair, sigh escaping his lips, “I know what I’m doing. I want to keep you guys safe. The man who shot him was the same guy that threatened Minho. I can’t have it again. East district is out.”

Jisung shook his head, huffing under his breath. It made sense, cutting off that disgusting area filled with garbage and addicts. But at the same time, they needed that area. For revenue. Jisung having two watchdogs with him wouldn’t work well. 

“Also, I have a mission for you two. When you meet the new kid, keep an eye on him.”

“Sure.” Felix started, getting a sigh in response. 

“Watch and make sure he doesn’t steal from the pit.” 

Jisung was uneasy. 

“Someone’s stealing and I’m hoping it was San. But this new kids timing is too convenient. He was so eager to join... I’m worried if it was San, whoever he’s dealing with sent Jeongin to take his place.”

“Jeongin, huh?” Jisung sighed, crossing his arms, “how old is he?”

Younger than Jisung. A kid. Another kid to deal with, granted Felix was only a day younger, he still felt like a kid. They were all kids. Young. Naive. 

Jeongin was smart. He was cute and got lots of attention from women than Jisung ever did. Women liked Felix too, but Jeongin really got them going. He was bubbly. Nobody really wanted to cause trouble with him. He pulled in a lot. More than Jisung some days. 

——

“How’s it feel?”

Jisung shook his head, leaning back against the roof tiles, eyes scanning the cloudy sky. “It feels bad. Like replacement is slowly happening.”

“How long has it been since I saw you?”

Jisung winced. Months? 

“Too long. He really sent you overseas with a Woojin, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Minho has gotten quieter. The last time he saw Minho he was on his knees in the office. Here, he was just a shell. A shell Jisung didn’t recognize. He’d gotten so much hotter too. Must’ve been the stress. 

“Woojin is great. I really like being around him. Before when he was dealing...we didn’t talk much.”

“That’s good. You found someone to tolerate you.” Jisung laughed, arms crossed at his stomach, “Chan’s the same.”

“That’s good. I heard there have been three of you in the same district. Can’t be good for sales.” Minho rolled his eyes before closing them, pretty nose pointed at the sky, “he’s slipping.”

“He’s young. Stupid.” Jisung frowned, “when do you get shipped to Europe?”

“Tomorrow.” Minho hissed, “Chan said it was the guy I dealt with before I got transferred. Dude who shot San. I have no clue why he’s sending me after the guy.”

“Dangerous?”

“Chan’s excuse for sending me to bounty was because dealing was too dangerous. But I literally had to cut a guys tongue out and almost got shot by his fucking wife last week.”

“Yikes.” Jisung grimaced. He hadn’t ever dealt with violence like that. 

“It’s even more dangerous. He really doesn’t care about me.”

“It’s not just about you, he transferred Woojin too.” 

Minho shook his head before rolling over, chin rest against Jisungs shoulder, “I’m so tired. I miss dealing.”

“Dealing misses you.” Jisung laughed, patting his friend's hair. Maybe he cared about Minho. A little. It wouldn’t distract him from running off with the money and drugs. But he cared. Minho may have been whiny and pathetic at times, but he was the closest thing to a friend he had. 

Jisungs phone started ringing. Chan’s tone. Minho scoffed at the sound, rolling to the other side. 

“Sorry, I should take this.” Jisung sat up, patting Minhos hip before pressing the phone to his ear, “Chan?”

“We have a problem.”

Jisung shuddered, “what’s up?”

“I need you, Felix, and Jeongin on the same guy tomorrow.”

“Why?” More bullshit. 

“Jisung just come as soon as you can. This guy...he’s responsible for Sans death.”

“Wait but I thought—“

“Jisung. I know you’re with him. Don’t say anything about it to him, do you understand?”

“I don’t get it—“

“Just please. Don’t say anything to Minho.”

Jisung nodded though he knew Chan couldn’t see, “sure. I’ll be there soon.”

“What did he want?” Minho sighed, rolling back over to drape an arm around Jisungs waist, pressing small pecks to his thigh. 

Jisungs only liked Changbins touches now. He hadn’t even tried fucking Felix or Jeongin. His mind was consumed with Changbin. 

“I need to go. Chan has some shit to talk to me about with one of our customers.”

“When will I see you again?”

Jisung huffed, “I don’t know.”

“Can we fuck?” Minho asked, fingers tracing Jisungs hip, “old times before you go?”

Jisung scoffed. 

“I’ll hit you?”

Jisung hesitated. 

“Really hard if you want.”

“Fine.”

——

“Where have you been?”

“I was giving Minho a pity fuck since you’re being a dick to him,” Jisung didn’t even hold back. 

“I’m not being a dick to him.”

“Cool that’s why you’re sending him to Germany to find a man that’s still here in the district, right?”

“Jisung.”

“You’re sending him off to find someone who isn’t there. Why?”

Chan frowned, “this man wants Minhos head. Jisung I can’t have him anywhere near—“

“Chan he misses you. He misses us.” Jisung didn’t think he’d ever be defending Minho, “he wants back so badly. You realize he almost died a week ago?”

“I heard.”

“Do you care?”

“Jisung…,” Chan swallowed hard before sitting over his desk, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, “I’m sending Minho away because I care for him,” excuses, “if he stays that man will have him killed.”

“So you’d rather Minho get shot by some mans wife while he’s serving bounties?”

“It was an accident. It won’t happen again.”

“Bounties are way more dangerous than dealing, and you know it.” Jisung spoke, slamming his hands down at Chan’s desk at either side of Chan, “he’s gonna die and your excuses are stupid.”

“The man who killed San did it because he fit the mans fucked up profile. Do you have any idea what condition sans body was in when we found him?”

“No because you hide everything from—“

“Dismembered. Sodomized. Face ripped to shreds.” Chan held out his phone. The man he used to know on screen. Or...he assumed it was him. 

Jisung gagged, pulling away to cover his mouth, 

“Minho fits his profile. If he gets to Minho, he’ll do this to him as well. Is that what you want?”

“That guy messed with Minho months ago? Why now? Why haven’t you—“

“He was stalking. Tag hacked the guys phone after San died. He has photos of Minho...recent ones. And...he’s protected. The reason Minho was able to get out of there before was because one of his men missed their shot.”

“Minho didn’t mention—“

“He steals the drugs, shoots the dealer in the feet and then takes them alive inside their apartment. Beyond that you can see what happened.” Chan frowned, placing the phone face down beside him, “I need you three to go together. You don’t fit the criteria.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re all blonde.” Chan sighed out. 

“I’m not—“

“You will be.” Chan glared back, “he won’t try anything if the dealer doesn’t fit his criteria.”

“How the fuck do you know what—“ 

“Tag has a list of over twenty three men. He likes pretty brunettes of particular height. Dye your hair. You’re too short but he won’t hesitate.” Chan whispered, pulling up from the table. 

“Put a bounty on him!? Why am I—“

“Jisung. Do it.”

“The fuck are we going to do?”

“Kill him.”

“And you expect us to be able to do that without getting shot in the feet?”

“Just dodge it.”

“Chan what the fuck are you—“

“Do it. If you don’t Minho can’t come back.”

Jisung shook his head, clicking his tongue, “you’re doing this to get Minho back?”

“I needed more info before doing it.”

“You’re risking me and two other dealers so your boyfriend can come back?”

Chan released a breath, eyes meeting the floor, “Please. You’ll be watched. I’ll send Hyunjin and Tag for protection. They’re the best shots we have. Everything will be fine.”

“I can’t believe you. You’re so whipped for one that you’d risk all of us?”

“I’m not whipped. I’m trying to protect—“

“Minho. Just minho.”

“That’s not fair—“

“Tell him to dye his hair and come back. Why are you so unbelievably—“

“The man already has information on him. It doesn’t matter if he—“

“This is the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard.”

“Jisung, you don’t understand what this man is—“

“So why send us?”

Chan inhaled sharply, “you guys don’t fit his profile. Hyunjin is too tall but I’m worried. And tag fits his profile too. It’s gotta be you guys.”

“Height? Hair color? What is he not into chubby cheeks or freckles? Maybe he’s got a thing for braces you’re unaware of—“

“I’m not asking again. Jisung I will not hesitate to send you off too.”

Jisung grimaced, “Chan this is dangerous. Stupid.”

“You’ll be fine. If they aim for you, you have two bodies with you.”

Jisungs eyes widened, “bodies?”

“Take care of yourself before anyone else. You’re the most important to me.”

“You’re joking right?” Jisung backed away some, unsettled feelings rising in his stomach, “you don’t care about them?”

Chan approached cautiously before slipping fingers through Jisungs hair, scratching his scalp, “they’re new...You are the most valuable. The most skilled. The most cunning. You can do this.”

Jisung didn't even want to fight it anymore. Maybe Chan was right. He was the best for the job. 

——

Honestly, he was terrified. As he walked down the sketchy alley with Jeongin and Felix at his right, he felt nothing but unease. His freshly bleached scalp stung slightly from the overprocessing, and his hands were shaky from gripping his knife so hard. He felt nothing but fear. 

“Which house?” Jeongin murmured under his breath.

“He should be standing outside. Waiting.” Felix answered, cap pulled over his head, shielding his eyes from the blistering sun, “he ordered a lot from Chan the other day.”

“He probably won’t try anything.”

“Unless Chan is wrong about the criteria.”

“None of us match the height or description.”

“Chan is an idiot for sending us out here period.” Jisung groaned, slipping his hand from his pocket, “we’re going to get killed. He can easily get the drugs off of us even if we don’t match his weird fetish—“

Felix shook his head before halting the two, arm outstretched over Jeongin. Jisung had to stop himself, turning on his heels to give Felix a look. 

“There.” Felix mouthed, slipping his hand down and back into his own pockets. “That’s him.”

Jisung squinted forward, a hooded figure leaning against the rail of some old porch. He was bobbing his head as if he were listening to music. 

“You sure?” Jeongin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Positive, I studied the photos Chan sent.” Felix huffed before taking the lead, head low. 

Jisung was nervous. They didn’t know what this man was capable of. They had no clue if this would result in their deaths or not. Sure, Chan said Hyunjin and Tag were watching them from rooftops, but that didn’t ease anything. What if they missed? 

“Cap?” Felix called out as he reached the porch, the man with a hood over his head looking up from his phone at them. He wore a mask. If was impossible to tell what he really looked like. 

“Who’s asking?”

“Bang.”

The man adjusted himself against the rail, phone into his pocket as he shook his hood down. “Why three of you?”

“Lost a man recently. Bang wanted us to come to this district as a team. Prevent robberies.” Felix was doing all the talking. Honestly, he was pretty good at it. 

“Cool. Come inside and I’ll get his payment.”

Jisung shuddered. Inside? They hadn’t discussed inside. San didn’t go inside. Minho hadn’t gone inside. Why was he asking them to go inside? 

“Out here is just fine.” Felix narrowed his eyes, hand tight in his pocket. Jisung could tell he was holding his knife tight. 

“I insist.” The man nodded to the left, the sound of faint shuffling causing Jisungs breaths to increase. 

“We’re not allowed. Order from bang—“

“I don’t give a shit what Bang said, get inside or you get shot.”

Felix swallowed, eyes darting to the side. Jisung didn’t know what that meant. Neither did Jeongin considering he was shaking beside them. 

“We’re gonna pass.” Felix whispered, the man's brows furrowed in anger before the sound of a gunshot, followed by an open door rang through Jisungs ears. 

Felix has shoved the man into the door. He was inside, the door wide open as the freckled male held the man down at the ground. Jisung could see the glint of Felix’s blade before it disappeared into the man's neck. And then it appeared again. And then disappeared again. Over and over. Jisung had never dealt with this. This was new. 

“Jisung…”

Jisung couldn’t move. Or focus. And he surely didn’t notice the dripping from his chin onto the porch below. Or the fact that there was a searing pain in his shoulder. 

“Jisung?”

His brain was scrambled. His fingers left his pocket, reaching to cup over his shoulder. He could feel the warm liquid there. He knew it was there. But he was frozen. Frozen, watching as Felix pulled himself up from the man bleeding out on the floor below. 

“Ji—“

The sound evaded him, he just stared off. Blank and wide eyed as Felix finally turned, expression fading off from confident to pained. He looked...terrified. 

“Jeongin?” A new name. 

“Jeongin!?”

Jisung couldn’t grasp why Felix was calling his name. Or why he was rushing to Jisungs side and collapsing to the ground. 

Oh. 

That’s why. 

Jisungs eyes only turned a second, the puddle of blood forming down the steps, running into the concrete. Quickly he was staring at the body of the man they’d taken down. 

Fuck. 

Jisung had blocked out the small exchange of gunfire. Blocked out Hyunjin grabbing and dragging him away from the house. Barely remembered the expression on Tags face as he reached them. 

It was a mess. 

——

“What happened?”

Chan’s eyes were red, hand through his hair. He looked like shit. Awful. Maybe he deserved it for this. For sending a bunch of kids out there like that. Yeah, Hyunjin and Tag reacted fast, but not fast enough. Not fast enough to save their youngest. 

“Jisung?”

Chan’s voice. It was so hoarse. So full of remorse, regret even? Fucking Chan. He shouldn’t have sent them out there. He shouldn’t. 

Jisung rolled his shoulder that rest in the temporary sling, eyes shaky as they met Chan’s, “I’m sorry—“

“No, don’t apologize. God, don’t do that. It’s not your—this is on me. It’s all on me, okay?”

Chan was shaky. 

“Just tell me...what happened?”

Jisung wasn’t even sure. He winced as Chan caressed his jaw, fingers hooking securely, “I don’t remember.”

“Okay…” Chan breathed, eyes seeming to study Jisungs features, “that’s okay maybe...maybe you’ll remember another time. That’s fine. That’s fine,” Chan was shaking. 

And then Chan has his arms tight around Jisung, hand in his hair as wetness gathered at his shoulder. Jesus. 

“I’m so sorry, Jisung. You told me it was a bad idea and I didn’t listen and now...oh my god now Jeongin is—“

“Shush.” Jisung sighed, pressing tiny pecks into Chan’s hair. Anything to get him to calm, he guessed. 

“Hyunjin...he’s going to get the other shooter tomorrow. The one who shot ...” Chan took a deeper breath, pulling up to face Jisung,”the one who shot you and Jeongin.”

“Tomorrow? He already found—“

“Yes.”

Jisung let out a breath, “can I go with him?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I wanna see it.”

Oops. 

Jisung didn’t want Chan to think he wanted a transfer. Or that he just wanted to see another dead body. Jisung wasn’t sure what it was about seeing that man and Jeongin…it was strangely satisfying. 

“I know you want revenge but—“

“I owe it to Jeongin. To see him and kill the man who did this. I just...I wanna see the light leave his eyes.” Jisungn stammered out, “I want to watch.”

Chan took a breath. He seemed to be in the clear. “Jisung its dangerous.”

“I’ll have Hyunjin. I’ll stay behind him the entire time. I promise.” 

“I don’t know if Hyunjin would—“

“You don’t know if I’d what?” 

Jisung turned around, Hyunjins long figure leaning against the door, hands in the pockets of his pants, long dark hair wrapped around his face, “you talking about me Mr. Bang?”

“Ah, Hyunjin.” Chan sighing, releasing Jisung quickly. Figured. “Jisung asked me if he could…” Chan glanced to Jisung again, patting his hip briefly, “he asked if you could bring him with you tomorrow.”

Hyunjin arched his brow, leaning his head against the door frame, “to get that guy?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t mind. Tag is...he’s not really up for it. He was really close to…” Hyunjin took a deep breath. This situation seemed to affect everyone else way more than it was affecting Jisung. And Jisung was the one who had been shot. “You should come.” 

“I’d love to.”

——

“I can’t believe you waited to tell me you got shot.” Changbin was furious. “Why the fuck are you going?”

“I want to.” Jisung hissed as Changbin dabbed at his stitches, fingertips pressing against the wound. 

“Why? You didn’t even like Jeongin. And I know you can’t stand that bitch, Hyunjin.”

Jisung knew that. He didn’t really like those two much. Didn’t like any of them much anymore. Not since Changbin. 

“I wanna watch him die. I wanna be there.”

“I mean I’d love to shoot that asshole to death too but—“

“Lemme use your gun.”

Changbin halted, giving Jisung a look, “my gun?”

“Yeah. Let me take it.”

“And you’ll explain to your boss how?”

“Made friends with a customer.”

Changbin scrunched his nose, smacking Jisungs wounded shoulder hard. 

“Ahhh—Jesus Christ Changbin I cant get horny right now!” Jisung growled back, shoving Changbin back against the bed despite the pain. 

Changbin just laughed, hooking a leg around Jisung to pin him, hands slipping to run across his bare chest, “what if you get yourself killed tomorrow? Don’t I deserve you before you do something stupid?”

Jisung rolled his eyes before leaning down to press his lips to Changbins, the happy sigh that left his lips making Jisung squeal. 

“You can still hit me by the way. I don’t mind.” Jisung whispered, lips trailing down to Changbins collarbone. 

“You sure?”

“Yes, fucking hit me.”

——

“Jisung, you good?” Hyunjin asked, the black strap to his gloves tight around his wrist. Jisung could have sworn he was cutting into his flesh by how tight he buckled them, but he’d let it go. Maybe Hyunjin was into the whole pain thing too. 

“Yeah, Just.” Jisung was honestly fine. Just having a slight issue with his shoulder. And walking. He shouldn’t have let Changbin be so rough. Not before something like this. 

Hyunjin eyed him, “are you sure? It’s going to be messy.”

“Good.” Jisung steadied himself, pulling his black hood over his head, face mask around his mouth, “messier the better.”

“I like you, Han.” Hyunjin snickered, running his fingertips along the barrel of his gun, “fast or slow?”

“Slow.” Hyunjin smirked at him again, “for Jeongin.”

“For Jeongin.”

——

Dangerous. Stupid. Over his head. 

As Jisung followed Hyunjin onto the docks he could hear rustling. Lots of rustling. It was unsettling. Obvious. 

“We should help them…” Jisung whispered, Hyunjin shaking his head in disgust as he peered through holes in the crate, “Hyunjin?”

“They’re already dead.” Hyunjin replied, gun tight in his grasp, “Poor woman...nobody can work in peace out here anymore.” 

Jisung grimaced as he finally caught sight of the man, watching him buck his hips wildly like some filthy animal. 

“When can we—“

“Torture. First we torture.”

“Are we letting him—“

“Finish, sure. It’ll be his last.” Hyunjin nodded, creeping around the crate slowly, the sound of the man’s disgusting grunts filling Jisungs ears. 

Hyunjin whistled. 

It was fast. Weird. Really anticlimactic. Jisung expected more. But instead Hyunjin took his gun to the man’s face, the man slumping over. 

The sight of the woman sprawled against the wet floor was...Jisung wanted to vomit. Brunette. About Minhos height. Really pretty. 

“I guess he’s the one who did that shit to San.” Hyunjin sighed, grabbing the man’s ankles and tying them with rope that lay off to the side, knots tighter than the gloves he’s slipped over his hands earlier, “disgusting.”

Jisung eyes were stuck on the poor woman lying on the ground, eyes wide and mouth slack. She had a sliced up throat. Cuts in the same ares San had. It was disgusting. But satisfying at the same time. 

“Jisung, you ready?”

Jisung nodded, turning his head as Hyunjin tied the knot as tight as he could around the man’s legs. 

“Cool, help me get him to the pier.”

——

“I swear she was already dead.”

This man was sick. After a thorough beating and cuts to the face from Hyunjins shoes, the man wasn’t talking. He kept making up excuses. 

“San. My friend. You found him dead too?”

“Want my honesty?” The man was laughing. Sick. 

Jisungs stomach clenched as the man smiled through the blood at his teeth. 

“He was already dead, too, I didn’t kill him. Just played with his—“

Hyunjin smacked him hard across the face, blood landing at Jisungs shoes. This was so...exhilarating. 

“You’re fucking sick. That was my friend.”

“He was a lowlife. Just like you. Just like both of you.”

“Why’d you do it?” Jisung asked them, getting a side eye from Hyunjin, “what made you do it?”

The man looked Jisung in the eye, smile bright and grim, “it was fun.”

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate much longer. He pressed the barrel to the man’s head before pulling the trigger. 

——

“Why rose petals?”

Hyunjin had this weird thing. After every kill he’d lay the body down flat and sprinkle rose petals over the body. He would always photograph them too. 

“Does he deserve that? Rose petals are so pretty…”

“I’ve been doing it since I was a child.”

That bothered him. Child? 

“My mother was killed by the opposing gang in my town. I sprinkled roses over her body at the funeral.”

Ah. 

“Why?”

“It was pretty.”

Lame answer. 

“Rose petals are...the red rose evokes grief.”

“Does he deserve grief?”

“Everyone does.”

Jisung thought that was stupid. 

“You gonna sprinkle me with petals when I die?”

Hyunjin laughed, taking a quick photo before gathering the petals, leaving just a couple on the man’s freezing corpse before kicking him off the pier, shoving the heavy rock he’d tied with it. 

“Of course.”

——

“How was it?” Changbin whispered against Jisungs ear, nuzzling into him as his arms wrapped tightly around Jisungs back. 

“It was...okay.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I really did actually. Maybe too much.”

“You know...with what we’re about to do, we’re going to need all the experience we can get.”

“Who’ve you killed?”

“A homeless guy.”

“Did he deserve it?”

Changbin stilled, “does it matter?”

At a point, Jisung would have said yes. It mattered. But now? He didn’t care. Changbin had consumed him. And he was slowly losing regard. Slowly didn’t care about the people he’d grown with. Only wanted Changbin. 

“No. Nobody else matters. Just you.”

“Not even Minho? What about Chan?”

“I’d kill them both if I had to.”

“Would you? Minho really liked you.”

Minho. Jisung liked Minho. Used to. 

“It doesn’t matter. There’s only me and you.”

“Where should we go?”

“Mexico.” Jisung huffed, pressing tiny kisses against Changbins jaw, “Mexico.”

“That’s a long way away.”

“You have a contact though, right? And we can find a way. We can steal and get ready with the time we’ll have.”

“It’ll be awhile. And you’ll be on the run...are you prepared for that?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s going to send your friends after you. They will try to kill us both.”

“Woojin and Minho are useless. He’ll probably send them.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“Minho wouldn’t ever hurt me.”

“Even If Chan told him to?”

“Chan would never hurt me either.” Jisung scoffed. 

“Hyunjin?”

“Perhaps. But he seems to think we’re friends.”

“I can’t wait for the day I get to blast their brains out.”

Jisungs smile was wicked, “as long as I get to watch. I’d love that. So much, Changbin.”

“When do you think we can leave, Jisung?”

“Soon. I want to give a parting gift to a few of them.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Minho back from Germany?”

“Fuck yeah. I heard Chan hasn’t been letting him fuck him. Even though the danger is gone Chan doesn’t want him for some reason. I don’t know what Minho did but...it’s so nice to watch.”

“It’s like a fucking soap opera in there. You guys are the shittiest company I’ve ever heard of.”

“Not you guys anymore. Not after later tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“I’m just going to stir the pot. We aren’t ready yet.”

Changbin shifted, eyeing jisung curiously, “what are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna fuck them all.”

“Don’t you do that all the time?”

“I mean...after I fuck them all I’m going to...I’m going to break Minhos heart.”

Changbin snorted, “how?”

“Get Chan to replace him for good. Hyunjins so pretty, you know.”

“I wouldn’t know. Show me everyone?” Changbin sat up against the headboard, “I haven’t seen anyone. I’d love to know what these guys look like.”

“You’ll see them when we start running.”

“Jisung.”

“Okay fine! I have photos of them all anyways.”

Changbin seemed jealous when Jisung flipped through photos, smiling candids of Minho and Hyunjin everywhere. 

“Jesus...Chan has taste,” changbin laughed, watching the photos closely, “I thought you hated them?”

“I do.”

“You look so happy with them.”

At a time. Maybe at a time he was. But he hated them all. Wanted to kill them. Wanted to destroy them. He just wanted Changbin. And Mexico. And freedom. 

——

Okay maybe Jisung would miss them. A little bit.

“Jisung...where did you learn that?” Minho was breathing so hard, wiping at his forehead. 

It was a shame how hot Minho had gotten. Bounty made him more tired. The bags under his eyes and his cheekbones had defined well. His stamina had gotten better too. Jisung was sure he was fucking Woojin by now. Did Chan know? 

“Customer boy I told you about.”

“You’re still seeing him?”

“Yeah. He’s hot.” Jisung laughed, “hits me so good.”

“You’re so weird for being so into that.”

“I just like pain.” Jisung rolled onto Minhos stomach, eyeing him closely, “do you?”

“Not one bit.”

Jisung thought that was hilarious. 

“You don’t?”

“Not really,”

“You should get used to it.”

“Why’s That?” Minho was giggling. He didn’t know. 

“You should check Chan’s office,”

Minho stilled. 

“It was...noisy when I was making my way here. Lots of breathing and—“

“What are you trying to do?”

“Chan was with Hyunjin.”

Minho rolled his eyes, pushing Jisung off of him to sit up, “and? Chan’s allowed to sleep with whoever he wants.”

“Chan loves him.”

Minho winced, “Chan loves all of—“

“Have you slept with him since you got back?”

Minho grit his teeth, shaking his head as his eyes gravitated to the side. So no. They hadn’t. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Minho pulled himself off of the bed, tugging his pants up quickly. Jisung would miss that ass. Minhos body was so nice to look at, “I don’t know what that guy has done to you...but you’re being a piece of shit.”

“You’re just sensitive. Grow up, Minho.” Jisung laughed, rolling onto his back, “Chan was never going to keep you around.”

Minho let out a laugh, pulling his shirt over his head, “fuck you.”

——

Jisung didn’t see Minho again after that. At least, not when it mattered. Not when Jisung really dropped the bomb. Really pissed everyone off. 

A simple note. Changbins idea. A note that stated that Jisung was leaving. That he was the one who stole the drugs. He made sure to include just how pathetic everyone was. How shitty Chan was. Made fucking sure to hurt Minho as much as he could. Hyunjin too. He knew hyunjin liked him. 

Including photos of him with them, happy photos. That must have stung. Stung a lot. 

——

“I think it’s hilarious that they’ve sent Minho and Woojin so many times.” Changbin breathes out, counting the cash in his hands, “Chan really is a shitty boss.”

“The company is bound to fail.”

“When can we start killing them off?”

Jisung wasn’t sure. In a way, he didn’t care. But part of him still gripped onto them. 

“I don’t know. They haven’t given us a reason too. They clearly suck at catching me…”

“We should do it soon.”

Jisung inhaled, curling into Changbins side, “how should we do it?”

“I wanna kill Minho so bad.”

Discomfort.

“Why?”

“Because you were fucking him when we were together.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “it was just—“

“Sure it was,” changbin turned to face him, “but I still don’t appreciate it. It sucks that he’s so pretty. And him and his partner, they’re obviously together?”

“Yeah last time we saw them...Minho was too concerned about woojin. They’re clearly together.” Jisung huffed, digging himself into Changbins side, receiving a hiss and a slap to the thigh. 

“Before we leave. We should get them.”

“Just them?”

“I mean...we want to leave. Chan will just keep them on our toes. And I’d like one night where I can just...be with you, you know?”

Jisung smiled, pulling himself up, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

——

There was an uncomfortable pain in stabbing Woojin. Discomfort in Changbin pulling him away. Hearing that...part of Jisung was relieved. But another was heartbroken. Minho was special...he didn’t care about Woojin. He barely knew him. But Minho? That was his friend. He love—he really liked Minho. Liked him a lot. And Changbins words...they hurt. 

“Jesus...you really shot Minho in the head, didn’t you? I bet he’s never looked better.”

Jisung was hurting for the stupidest reason. He felt nothing but anguish. Minho really got shot in the head. Was dead. Was finally dead. And it should have been a relief. But it just hurt. The facade he had to keep of it not hurting him was so much...so agonizing. 

——

There was much more agony in the sight of rose petals than anything else. Jisung knew very well. Knew exactly what Chan had finally done. Chan was done. He was probably heartbroken over Minho. To the point that he sent...that he sent Hyunjin. 

A million things raced through his mind as that slender body filled his sight. One billion thoughts and only seconds to react. Only seconds to do anything. 

——

“You should accompany me more.”

Jisung scoffed, “why’s that?”

“You don’t care. I don’t know what happened to you but you’ve stopped caring about shit. It’s nice.” Hyunjin sighed, fingers grazing over the rose bush, “You’re interesting.”

“Am I?” Jisung laughed, rolling his eyes as Hyunjin plucked the petals from the roses, “can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“When it’s my time. Could you be the one to do it?”

Hyunjin seemed surprised. Honestly, Jisung kind of was too. It’s not like he intended on ever dying here. He’d be in Mexico. With Changbin. 

“I’d be...that would be the hardest decision of my life.”

“Nah, you could manage.” Jisung teased, pricking his finger against one of the thorns, hissing in delight. 

Hyunjin turned around and shook his head, “You’re so fucking weird. I can’t stand when you purposefully do that shit.”

“What’re you gonna do about it? Hit me?”

——

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
